


How It Always Ends

by boyandhispen



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, Scratching, ross is a slut, rough, whorephobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nerds get it on in the bathroom p much</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Always Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in my opinion, the best fic ive ever written. I hope you enjoy!

It always ends like this.  
Every fight, big or small, always ends the same way.  
So why is it still so thrilling when Ross claws at his shirt, lips pressed hungrily against the feverish skin of his neck? The other already has his own shirt already off and thrown aside, body exposed for Dan to explore with his hands and mouth.

He gently circles a thumb over one pink nipple before pinching down on it hard enough to hurt, but easy enough that Ross still tips his head back with a barely supressed moan, and Danny takes the opportunity to remove his own shirt sloppily, shivering when the cold air of the bathroom hits his skin.

Ross is back on him like a leech, and Dan pushes the shorter man back until he hits the counter before hoisting him up onto it, swearing under his breath when Ross grinds his erection into Dan’s answering hardness with an impish gleam in his eyes even as he pants for breath and bites his lip when Dan drags the sharp edges of his nails down Ross’s chest and stomach.

He knows Ross gets him riled up intentionally, knows he’s just doing it so he can get fucked like the little cockslut he is, and that he should probably stop soing this before the others got suspicious but he doesnt want to. He loves the aftermath just as much as Ross. Danny’s hands are rough as he unclasps the button and zip on the smaller mans jeans, pulling them down around his thighs and knees and grinning when he sees that Ross has gone commando.

“Whore.” He spits out before pulling the clothes the rest of the way off. He skips the foreplay, they have to be quick, and simply lowers his jeans and boxers enough to free his straining dick, pressing it down against his friends and pressing three fingers to Ross’s open lips.

Ross, of course, accepts them with a lewd moan, wetting them thoroughly and twisting his tongue between each one as Dans eyelids droop. He moans lowly before taking his hand back and releasing their erections, causing Ross to whine quietly and buck his hips at the loss of friction on his cock. Dan stills him with one large hand pinning his down while the other sets to start preparing him, starting with one finger and moving quickly up to three. Crooking his fingers just so, he quickly stuffs a nearbly handtowel into Ross’s mouth before anyone can hear his high-pitched squeel. Ross’s legs wrap tightly around him, pulling him closer and Dan only laughs before pulling back completely and man handling Ross until he’s bent over the counter, face to face with his own reflection. He shoots pleading eyes back at Dan and he looks so desperate to be fucked, and Danny knows its partly an act but presses in anways, watching the other mans eyes roll back in his head as he sinks to the  
hilt.

They set up a punishing pace rather quickly and even with the gag in his mouth Ross is grinning and making so much noise Dan fears for a moment that they might get caught, even if the others are all upstairs.  
The worry is washed away quickly when Ross squeezes on Danny’s dick like it gives him life and he sees that his head has dropped down to rest on his arms. Danny doesnt like that at all.  
Leaning forward, he yanks Ross up by his short brown hair, sucking a dark hickey into his shoulder as he moans.  
“Look at you impaled on my cock like this…” He mutters, angling his hips to press into Ross’s prostate with every thrust. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so close. What would the others think if they saw you like this?” Dan licks at his neck before biting down on his shoulder, tugging his hair harder and grunting with each thrust as he feels himself grow closer to the edge. “I bet… I bet you would love that, wouldnt you? Letting all of our friends see you split open on my cock?” Hes panting now, and Ross is bucking against him, arms shaking as he struggles to remain upright.

“I bet you could cum right now, untouched, just thinking about it.” Ross whimpers, attempting to nod before his eyes roll back again, and Danny grins.  
“Fucking do it then.”

Ross’s face contorts suddenly, and Danny doesnt have to look to know that he’s cumming. He can feel it, feel the way Ross is spasming around him, throwing himself back wildly on Dan’s cock. He is moaning, almost screaming out loud and Dan is sure that the others heard them then, and suddenly his own orgasm hits him like a train. He pulls out quickly, stroking himself fast and rough as he paints Ross’s ass and lower back with cum,the other spitting the washrag out of his mouth and working his sore jaw carefully as he lets out little pitiful half moans.

Ross is shaking, the evidence of his own orgasm dripping down the wooden door of the bathroom sink. Danny helps him stand gently before leaning down to place a loving kiss on his lips, and on his forehead. “You’re such a dick.” Ross hums a sort of laugh before pulling away to examine the bright red scratches on his torso, and the bruises forming on his shoulder where he was bitten and his hips where they were pressed into the counter.

“You love it.”

And Dan only laughs as he reaches over for the towel-turned-gag to clean them off, because he knows its true. As much as they fight, he lives the aftermath.  
He loves that it always ends like this.


End file.
